


Luminosity Lessened, Lest Lucent Luster Lost

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Collaborations [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Femsub, Instant Loss, Maledom/Femsub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Compliments are nice. Compliments that lead to immediate, overwhelming facefucking are...less nice. Fortunately, Lux likes the attention.Collab withMilk64.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard & Reader, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Reader
Series: Collaborations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Luminosity Lessened, Lest Lucent Luster Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with [Milk64.](https://twitter.com/Milk64Art%20rel=). Specifically, it's based on their [recently released Lux animation,](https://twitter.com/Milk64Art/status/1286353738781925376%20rel=) and I wrote this story in tandem with its creation and publishing.

It had taken her a second to realize that he’d spoken, and it had taken another to actually hear what he’d said. Understanding still hadn’t come upon her when she stammered out a response.

“‘Dick-sucking lips?’ Thanks, I guess, but I-”

What could she possibly have said afterwards, to finish her thought? She had no clue. She hadn’t even been sure what she was planning to follow-up with, even as she’d started to answer him. The exact order of events that followed was...quite beyond her, honesty. One moment, Luxanna Crownguard had been about to say  _ something _ , and the next she was on her knees, armor and undersuit peeled and ripped to leave her terribly, vulnerably naked, with a thick dick thrusting into her mouth with astonishing speed and grim certainty.

It jabbed forward roughly, slamming at her face with complete disregard for her own interest and ability to take it. The whole length of it pulled back, the folds of skin along the top dragging against her upper teeth, until only the head remained between Lux’s lips, hot and throbbing on the tip of her tongue, cradled in her mouth. And then it stabbed back into her mouth in a swift, harsh motion, the cockhead plunging towards the back of her throat, and then further, until her lips were beyond the base and she could feel those balls resting on her chin. She nearly retched, but her throat just bobbed and convulsed around that intruding length. 

It was so much, and so  _ there _ that it was hard to think of that shaft as anything less than something under its own power, driving forward and dragging away of its own volition. Like it had its own will to move, and fuck, and find pleasure. But Lux was disabused of that notion handily enough, since everything after the initial shock reminded her that, yes, there was a man wielding that monster of a cock, and it was a man violently availing himself of her face.

He dug his hands into her golden, shimmering tresses, pulling and sinking his fingers into her hair to better pull her onto his cock. He grunted with every push inward, and whistled with every movement back. She could feel his heartbeat through his cock, through the heat when her nose was scrunched up against his crotch, and through the thrumming tension of his nuts on her skin. Her hands were on his shins, but she didn’t have the focus, grip, or will to try to push away, and every rut forward left her whole body shuddering. He didn’t speak, but when Lux looked up, eyes watering from the rapid, nonstop motion, everything she saw communicated glee and a raw, unbridled drive to find pleasure with her face.

Lux tried to gulp, and her throat bobbed around the cock plugging her windpipe and mouth, so all that came out was an awkward, muffled coughing sound. She tried to breathe through her nose, but whenever she was flush against his crotch, she couldn’t take in any air, was blocked besides, so she could only sniffle. She had the presence of mind to blink, but her eyes were so awash in tears that she could barely see at all. It was hard to focus on one source of stimulation and sensation. There was the strain of feeling a fat dick slam the back of her throat, for one, but also the quivering of her her lips struggling to hold it in, and the slackness of her mouth as drool started to escape and mingle with sweat to pour down from her face in a sticky, trailing drip. Her chin was sore, and she had little doubt that the rapid, rhythmic tapping of his nuts on it would leave her chin tender and bruised when this was all done.

‘When this was all done’...would it end, ever? Lux couldn’t tell how long he’d been fucking her face. The pulling pain on her hair was lessening, and the aching in her head was starting to fade, but was that just because she was getting accustomed to being orally violated? If so, this must have been going on for longer than she’d thought. It was a discomforting thought, to consider that she was now used to hurt that might have once left her reeling and writhing. And it still hurt, just...more mutedly, and in a way she could not just manage, but accept.

She must have made a pretty picture indeed. Blonde and blue-eyed, innocently inquisitive and curious, rosy-cheeked and pale and soft. And the only thing that was more striking than such immaculate, virginal freshness must have been utterly ruining it in the harshest, roughest way possible. Lux could almost understand what drove him to fuck her face with such utter disregard for herself, and with such desperate, rushing intensity. That didn’t make the strain any easier, or the discomfort any more unwelcome, but it was...flattering, in a way. 

To inspire such passion, and awaken such vigor, was no small feat. It spoke to Lux’s magnetism, and to her ability to inspire and motivate, albeit such that Demacia could never have predicted. Perhaps there was less shame in being employed so crudely as she might have thought. It still hurt, but it could be thought of more as bracing. A sacrifice, and a service. Yes, that worked. A paltry justification, but it diminished her burden in a small way.

Again, and again, and again. He kept going, fucking her face with hewing, sawing motions that used his whole hips to move, while his thighs strained to keep him steady and strong, and his hands in her hair worked simultaneously to stop her from pulling away and to better drag her back so he could thrust into the fuckhole he’d made of Lux’s mouth. She could barely make any sound, and what little escaped her lips was more a consequence of his movements than her attempts at speech.

_ Slurp suck gluck _

_ “ _ Mmmmph! _ ”  _ An attempt at a groan, but too obstructed by cock and drool and precum to be little more than a quashed, gurgling huff.

_ Glrk huk glorp _

It was humiliating, and degrading, and disrespectful and borderline cruel. But Lux was past protest, and past struggling. She’d never started, to be honest, willfully taking his facefucking from the very start, but now she was doing her best to ease him along, and not to bring an end more quickly. If this was how she was to help now, she would do her best, as she always did. She could not find the air to moan, or the space to move her tongue in that insistent flurry of thrusting, so the best Lux could do was sit there and take it with patience and acceptance. But maybe she could usher him along a little.

Lux quirked her eyebrows, trying to communicate excitement and interest, veering her expression between the dismayed submission of before and some uncoordinated attempt at twitching her brow. She tried to push her chest forward, but he couldn’t see her tits from this angle. She tried to wiggle her hips to let him watch her ass jiggle from her kneeling position...but his gaze was fixed firmly on her face. She tried to meet his eyes, and found her vision still clouded by her tears and lightheadedness, only able to make him out vaguely, but perhaps he appreciated the struggling in her worried stare. She tried to bear down with her lips and throat, and found that there, frankly, wasn’t much left she could do: her throat was clenching on him hard enough, thanks to the fury of his facefucking, and her lips were too raw to press any more strongly on such a big dick. She moved her hands along the back of his shins, up his thighs, to grab his rear and lower back and try to pull him in more...but he was already going as far as he could. Hopefully he could appreciate her efforts, at least, and they’d let him know how eager she was to assist him.

And it worked. Lux didn’t know what part of it set him off, but some combination of her ruined face, convulsing throat, clenching lips, and simple understanding of Lux’s standing with regards to him drove him right past what he’d been searching for. His thrusting sped up, the movement in and on her face a rapid blur of motion. His nuts hit her chin with loud, wet, squishy slapping sounds, and it stung  _ wonderfully _ . His hands grasped more unsteadily, his grunting more strained, overwhelming the little whines she could muster. 

Then he held himself as deep as he could. Lux’s nose was blocked by his crotch, and his balls, once so rapid, rested beneath her lower lip. They tensed, throbbed, and seemed to swell, hefty and strong, before his dick twitched and pulsed, and he began to empty his nuts into her mouth. The first shot, thick and creamy, jetted right down her throat before Lux had a chance to swallow anything, and on the second, he pulled back just enough for her to taste the salty spunk before a convulsing gulp let it join the first burst in her belly. The third was with the tip barely in her mouth, basting her cheeks and teeth with his load, and then he pulled out to fire the rest across her face. His cum painted her from her hair to her chin, coating her with a white layer of fluid that stuck to her tresses, dripped down her forehead, blanketed her nose, covered her cheeks, and then oozed down onto her upper body and heaving tits.

Lux gasped and gulped in air, desperate to breath, gulping down more cum with every inhale. Bubbles of it popped between her lips, from her nostrils, and above her eyes. It was sticky and marvelously warm, and it fit her utter ruination, her tattered hair, ragged cheeks, drooling lips, and glazed-over gaze. As she let her mouth hang open to breath, tongue extended and eyes closed, she felt two round, heavy orbs come to rest on her tongue, between her lips, and she dutifully suckled them delicately. Humming and crooning around the balls in her mouth. She didn’t stop when he leaned forward, forcing her to release his balls with a  _ pop _ and a gasp. Her nose was buried in his nutsack, making her smell the musk of his sweat and cum, and his spit-shined dick that had so recently fucked her mouth could not drape itself across her face.

Lux smacked her lips and smiled weakly.

“Thanks for the compliment!”

His only response was to slap her across the face with his cock, blocking her eyes with it, until she mewled and began to lick him clean. Even if she was going to be walking away from this ruined, if she left at all, there was no way she would leave such a wonderful dick dirty, or anything but spotless, if she could help it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile).


End file.
